greater_good_roleplayfandomcom-20200217-history
Global Wizarding War Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki During 1942, the Global Wizarding War is affecting wizardkind as World War II is destroying relations between muggles of different nations. Join the roleplaying community as a wizard or witch of any background or profession, a beast or other being involved in the conflict of the plot, a muggle character that is central to the story, a defender of and advocate for muggleborns, half-breeds, and muggles during a time in which they are not spoken for, or even a follower of the dark wizard Grindelwald, intent on enslaving the muggle population and punishing muggleborns for stealing magic that does not belong to them. The main setting of the story is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 1942, while Armando Dippet rules the school as headmaster and is proudly overseeing his wonderful staff, led by Head of Gryffindor House Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hufflepuff House Herbert Beery, Head of Ravenclaw House Bathsheda Babbling, and Head of Slytherin House Horace Slughorn. Set while the events of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them films are very relevant and before Harry Potter or even his Marauders-era predecessors are even born, Hogwarts manages to remain a shining beacon of hope to both students and adults in the midst of the two largest wars known to man that are occurring simultaneously. The Plot The year is 1942, and since the 1920s, the Global Wizarding War has been raging on. In an attempt to establish authority over muggles in what he sees as "FOR THE GREATER GOOD" by enslaving them, dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald has grown a large following throughout Europe, creating a worldwide fear of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, due to the destruction and threat of devastation it is typically associated with. As a result, many witches and wizards live in fear of the threat of an attack by Grindelwald and his fanatics, a fear that grew increasingly stronger after the Attack on New York City in 1926 and other attacks that followed. Muggleborns and half-breeds in particular greatly fear Grindelwald and his threats, as this is a time period in which they are heavily discriminated against, and they are often targeted by and alienated from their pureblood peers, who are not being targeted by Grindelwald (but are often not free of the fear that he causes them). The main setting of the roleplay will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will focus on the lives of students (whether they are pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, or half-breed) as they struggle to cope with the war that has been raging on from before they were born. One can join the plot by leaving a request for a character on OllieUpAndFree's message wall, which must be complete with the character's full name, faceclaim (actor, actress, or model used to portray them), a brief description of the character, and any important notes to be reviewed before approval (the character's occupation, species, or role within the story will need to be checked). After approval, the page for the character can be made according to guidelines (found under the "page layout" heading) and the character may enter the roleplay community. Rules Page Layout Latest activity Category:Browse